


Leather and Lace

by wanderingstoryteller



Series: No one ever said this life would be simple [31]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Kate Lethbridge-Stewart Does Have a Private Life, Lost alien requiring assistance, Not Actually a sex story in spite of the setting, Succubi & Incubi, bdsm club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingstoryteller/pseuds/wanderingstoryteller
Summary: Of all the people that The Doctor and Yaz might have expected to run into at a highly exclusive S&M club in London, Kate Lethbridge-Stewart was not among them. Also why do patrons of said club keep losing hours of their memories and what about the strange woman with wings and a tail who's been spotted?~Formerly titled Should Old Acquaintance Be Forgot~





	Leather and Lace

Of all the people that The Doctor and Yaz might have expected to run into at a highly exclusive S&M club in London, Kate Lethbridge-Stewart was not among them.

“Bollocks!”  The Chief Scientific Officer of UNIT froze in her tracks when she spotted the Time Lady and her companion sitting on one of the more comfortable sofas at the edge of the room. The severity of the glare she turned on the pair was in no way lessened by her own dominatrix esq leather get up or the general state of undress of the young man she was leading by a leash.

“Hi,” chirped the Doctor.

It was utterly lost on Kate how cute the blond looked a black tank top and very tight jeans, much less in a leather dog collar with matching leather wrist cuffs. The science officer gave the Doctor and Yaz a almost pleading look, “please, please tell me that this is just what you do with your free time. Please tell me that you are not in this club for any reason other than a date night

“Um,” managed Yaz. She was not dressed anywhere near as elaborately ask Kate, just a silk red corset and fake leather pants. She’d had to put the outfit together very quickly from random things in the TARDIS.  

Kate actually threw her hands up in the air, “Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to actually get a night off, a night when I am not on call? Do you realize how nearly impossible and expensive it is to get a babysitter in central London? Now you’ve dragged something work related into my one place of relaxation haven’t you.”

To her credit the Doctor looked embarrassed. “We are investigating something but it really might be nothing.”

Kate narrowed her eyes. “No, I know you. When you show up, either London or the world are in peril.” With a weary sigh she turned to her companion and unclipped his leash. “I’m so sorry John, something’s just come up and I’ve got to deal with it.”

The young man looked very confused but nodded. His handsome face was a mask of disappointment.

Kate cupped his cheek and kissed him briefly. “I really am sorry. Can I buy you lunch tomorrow to make up for it?”

“Yea that would be nice.”

He departed and Kate Stewart thumped down onto the couch. “Alright, spit it out. What’s going on?”  

Yaz and the Doctor traded a look and the Doctor spoke. “We just came to London to go see a play at the National Theater one night a couple weeks ago but the TARDIS picked up some weird energy signals like a crashed alien ship from this area.”

Yaz had to try very hard not to not stare at just how good the Science Officer’s breasts looked while wearing that wonderful leather corset. She reminded herself that there was a time and place and focused on the womans face. “A couple of paranormal website on the internet all published a bunch of grainy photos that look like a very dazed naked woman with wings, horns and a tail. We thought she might just be a survivor of some kind of crash who might need a lift. We never found her but we started to hear some other interesting rumors.

“Like what?”

The Doctor leaned forward, “People losing memories, or at least the specifics from their memories. Nearly everyone who’s had sex in this club over the last couple weeks remembers who they had sex with, when and where they had it but they can’t recall a single detail. A couple people we’ve talked to described it as remembering they’d had sex but forgetting all the pleasure they felt.”

Kate was instantly all business. “That could be anything from a CO2 leak to some kind of new date rape drug. Do we need to evacuate the building? I’ve been coming here for years. I have friends here, if they’re in danger...” Something in the intensity of her expression reminded Yaz of the Doctor when she was about to tell people to stand behind her or that the earth was under her protection.

“Not yet at least. We don’t want to cause a panic and we already checked for a CO2 or any other form of gas leak,” said the Doctor. “Yaz told me to. I don’t think it is some kind of rape drug either. We’ve been asking around and a lot of the encounters people can’t remember were with established partners. Nearly all the sex in question happened on the main stage, the couples can never remember what they did but everyone who saw them do it does.”

“Aliens then,” Kate actually seemed to relax a bit, “Funny how sometimes they are actually the better possibility. So, if it is a stranded alien, how do we find her? Also why on earth is she swipping exhibitionsists memories? That really is just odd.”  
“The Doctor’s cunning plan is basically to sit here drinking cocktails with little umbrellas in them and see if a succubus looking alien or anyone else odd wanders past.”

“Oye, it’s a very good plan. We are observing the setting and seeing if anything is out of place.”

Kate Stewart did not look impressed. “You know, I’ve read my father’s old mission notes. He wrote repeatedly that your version of a plan was essential to not have a plan until you came up with something at the last minute and that somehow that worked. He may also have noted, officially noted mind you, that he often considered feeding you to the abominable snowmen out of pure aggravation.

“Nah, they wouldn’t have eaten me. I was way to stringy in that body,” said the Doctor.

“Don’t irk me or I will lock you in a room with both Osgoods, even you can’t handle that level of fangirling for long.” She leaned back in her seat considering the room. “I don’t suppose you ever considering asking UNIT for help did you?”

“I tried to call you last new years during a Dalek related incident and the woman on the phone said that all your funding was cut.”

“Ah, that was thanks to the Americans, they used to pretty much pay for everything and then after the last election, well…” She let out a slow breath. “That orangutan of theirs demanded to play with all our toys, we said no. He cut our funding. The UK was going to start paying for more and then the whole Brexit mess happened. Don’t worry, the EU, Canada, and Australia have stepped up. We are back on track.”

“Good to know,” said the Doctor twirling her little umbrella.

“Do I even dare ask how you two got in? This place is supposed to be for members and guests only and you can’t even become a member unless someone sponsors you,” Kate rather looked like she’d like a drink, preferably one without an umbrella.

“Sonic paper, remember?”

“Ah.”

“I still worry that at some point they are going to realize that Belle de Jour is fictional and not on their member’s list,” said Yaz.

“Whatever Madame Bovary,” teased the Doctor.

“I’m really starting to think that thing has a sense of humor,” replied Yaz. “And is also way to well read for a bit of paper.”

Further banter died off when a couple who had been setting up what looked to likely be a fairly complex BDSM scene on the stage, sex swing included, finally finished their preparations.

Kate seemed vaguely concerned.

“Do you know them?” asked the Doctor.

“Yea, that’s John and Jessica. I thought they broke up. It’s been a bit since I’ve been here though, so I’m probably behind on things. Honestly I need to get out more.”

The general focus of the room shifted towards the stage. It seemed to Yaz, that the couple began touching the air around them began to shimmer, almost like there was a sort of energy that should have been there but suddenly wasn’t. As a police woman she’d learned to trust that kind of sixth sense sort of instinct, even before she met the Doctor.

“Ah ha!” It didn’t take the Doctor long to see her quarry. She hopped up and headed straight for a young waitress who was quietly clearing away forgotten glasses.  She couldn’t have looked any more unassuming if she tried, black slacks, apron, white shirt, very thick glasses and lots of freckles. The Doctor caught her arm, “I don’t know what you’re up to but you stop it this instant.”

The woman flinched. “I’m not…”

The Doctor gave her her best stealy look, which was only half successful since she also scrunched her nose a bit. “Yes you are.”

“I’m just hungry,” she whispered.

The Doctor’s face softened instantly. “It’s alright, really. I can help.”

The girl stared at her with huge green eyes. “No one here can help.”

“No, I really can. I’m not from around here. I’ve got a spaceship and everything.”

And then the waitress burst into tears and didn’t stop. They got her out of the club as quickly as they could. A quarter hour later they were all seated in a nearby coffee shop, outfits well hidden by their coats.

“I really didn’t mean to be stealing memories, honestly I didn’t. I only meant to take energy the sexual energy they were already putting out. I was just so hungry.”

The Doctor gave the alien girl’s hand a reassuring pat. It seemed to Yaz that the stranger’s hand flickered for an instant and looked rather red and clawed. “I’m sure you didn’t but you have to realize that humans here aren’t psychic like they are in your time. You’ve got to stop what you’re doing. When you take from a twenty-first century human you are damaging the memory centers of their brains, if you do it to the same human more than once you could cause them permanent harm.”

“I know, I’ve tried not to take from the same people twice. I had to feed from someone though. It wasn’t like I could go ask humans for permission to eat their sexual energy, my kind doesn’t exist her and they’d have thought I was insane. I’ve no idea how to get home. My ship is destroyed and I doubt a wormhole like the one that chucked me here will ever appear again.”

The Doctor beamed, “It just so happens I’ve got a ship that moves in space and time.”

The poor alien woman got hysterical for a bit when she realize the Doctor really could get her home.

Kate walked with them back to the TARDIS with the the alien, who’s name was largely unpronounceable but sounded a bit like Aliope. Yaz and Aliope were a few steps ahead. Now that Aliope no longer had to pretend to be human, she was was excitedly asking Yaz about all the things she had never understood about humans and the twenty-first century.

The Doctor fell in beside Kate, “so how exactly are you going to record this in UNITS official records?”

“I ran across you and your companion talking to a lost Succubia alien in a cafe. The Succubia admitted to causing several memory loss incidents in a nearby club. You used your TARDIS to safely see her home.”

“Sounds about right,” she gave her that wonderful smile of hers.

“I do have a right to a private life Doctor.”

“You don’t particularly respect mine. I’m still mad about that time you secretly interviewed and mind wiped Clara in the tower of London.”

Kate shrugged, “her being your companion wasn’t a private matter.”

“All the same, if you try to snatch Yaz or any of my companions ever again, for any reason, we are going to have more than words.”

“About that…”

The Doctor froze in her step. “Kate what did you do?”

“I didn’t have them snatched but the first time you were seen with your current set in Sheffield I had an agent slip each of them a truth drug, interview them, and then remove the memory of it. I had to be sure none of them were dangerous. They all passed with flying colors by the way.  No risk of any of this batch turning on your or being potential blackmail risks.”

“How dare you!”

“Honestly, I didn’t even have them “snatched” I just had my agent talk to Yaz at her job, another speak with Ryan at his warehouse and another go round to Graham’s flat. No harm done.”

“You wiped their memories!”

“Only an hour or so.”

“That is still not okay.”

“It was necessary for the safety of earth.”

“Kate,” the Doctor’s voice had gone steely. “If you ever touch Yaz or the others again I will personally go to your houseboat, when you’re not there, and have a long talk with your children about what their mother does for a living.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would and if I do, I’ll also give them a great dane puppy. Don’t test me. I don’t make threats I won’t carry out and the one I just made fits within my ethics.”

Kate slumped. “I won’t apologize for doing my job.”

“Don’t apologize, just do better. You’ve got my number, if you ever just want to meet my companions I can bring them by the tower for tea, no truth drugs, no memory wipes, just talking.”

“You mean that.”

“Yes.”

“Alright then, I’ll change the official protocol for when you are sighted with a new companion. From now on we’ll give you a call and ask if you can come round with them.”

“Good.”

They walked in silence for a moment.  

“By the way Doctor, just for the record, if you give my children a puppy, much less one that is likely to grow very large, you know I’ll have to kill you right?”

“Not a doubt in my mind.”

All the same, that night when she came home, Osgood, who had been doing her a huge favor by babysitting overnight, happily told her that the Doctor, the new one mind you, had come by and been super friendly and even given Kate’s children new toys.

Kate was only mildly troubled to find that both her son and infant daughter each now had their own stuffed Scooby Doo. She was very carefully not to cross the Doctor after that. She knew deep down that it wasn’t in her to take a puppy away from her children, if it ever came to that. She also knew that she really, truly, couldn’t afford a place anywhere near London big enough for a great dane.


End file.
